


Did you hear

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Idiots in Love, Johnlock inspired poetry, Love, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock inspired poetry, Things left unsaid, words and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180





	Did you hear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [M'as-tu entendu?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181973) by [fireandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney)



did you hear  
all the things left unsaid  
spaces between the words

did you hear  
the way I called your name  
and brushing fingers

did you hear  
glances on your lips  
warm pink on my cheeks

did you hear  
questions in the dark  
would I dare?

did you hear  
whispers in my eyes  
wishes in my heart

did you hear  
screams in my chest  
drowning in my throat

did you hear  
all the things I said  
read between the words


End file.
